The Sudden Chill of Alexandria Quartermaine: Day Four: Melt Down Monda
by Gillen1962
Summary: The Families of Port Charles Step up to save their city. Robert, Molly, Valentin and Hajar work together to stop Alexandria's mad plan. Steven Lars has a mission for Jax, Jason and Billy. The city is getting hotter and time is running out. The Ice Princess is far deadlier in the heat.


_The Sudden Chill of Alexandria Quartermaine: Day Four: Melt Down Monday_

Peter August read the message from his online girl Jesse for maybe the 100th time. She was leaving town at least until the current crisis was over. He did not blame her at all, it was now over 120 outside and the Mayor had ordered the city of Port Charles evacuated.

Laura had reluctantly announced to the public that the city was once again under attack from the Ice Princess formula. Colonel Nelson and Director of the World Security Bureau Frisco Jones had stepped up and pledged full support to Mac Scorpio the Police Commissioner to assist in the safe evacuation of the city.

Peter was glad that Jesse had gotten out of town before the rush that the dawn of day four of this crisis was bringing. But he was sad to see that she said that she was planning on staying away for two weeks, until things calmed down. Peter was hoping she would return sooner. Then again the way things were going there may be no Port Charles to return to. He had not heard from Maxie, not that he had expected to after their recent break up still he did care for her and he was worried about her.

Maxie Jones sat behind one side of a thick glass pane. Her hands were inside robotic gloves and she moved a chess piece.

"Checkmate" the man on the other side of the pane, Dr. Bobby Chandler said with a smile. Chandler, Scott Baldwin's stepbrother, had been exposed to a contagious toxic nearly forty years ago. For most of that time he had been presumed dead, instead he had basically been haunting Happy Valley, where he was found by Maxie, Michael, Sam and Connor a few weeks ago. Chandler had grown eccentric in his isolation and had taken a liking to Maxie.

That was why her Father the Director of the WSB had sent her here to liaison with Chandler, who despite using outdated equipment and technics was proving more adept at predicting the weather patterns being caused by Alexandria's use of the Ice Princess then modern MIT graduates like Soumia and Hajar.

Maxie smiled. "Well I lasted a whole minute and a half longer."

"Yes, and it did give me a chance to figure out how our friends on that Island can trigger the volcano."

Robert Scorpio, Molly and Valentin Cassadine and Hajar Garshallah were on Cassadine Island one of only two locations from which the laser containing the Ice Princess formula could be launched. The island had the laser array needed to inject the formula into a laser launched at an ELQ satellite which, was in the perfect orbit to shoot the laser and formula back to earth

The only other location on the planet that could be used, was being used by Alexandria Quartermaine, and that was the nuclear plants in Malktooth

The plants of course had their own power source. And Alexandria had control of the satellite. Michael and his cousin Faith Gatlin had basically walled off a section of the satellites computer system which gave them access without Alexandria knowing. But without a power course on the island's laser array, the formula could not be launched, and the counter agent devised by Hajar could not be implemented and Port Charles would burn.

"Oh?" Maxie said "How?"

On a plateau near the mouth of the dormant volcano, Robert Scorpio looked at Valentin and said. "Okay, the pilots are seeking down into the mansion and evacuating the loyal staff."

Valentin nodded. "Yes, the staff knowns all the secret tunnels and hidden alcoves, they will be in the boats and gone before those men of Alexandria's notice we are here."

"There was no explosion so they must assume that we landed somewhere" Valentin commented.

Robert nodded. "But Alistair is in charge and as bad as he is, he is no killer. If he thinks that Alexandria will accomplish her goals without sending troops to kill us, he won't"

"Which explains the several hours we have had" Hajar said.

Valentin nodded. "Which hopefully has given us time to plan our next move?"

Hajar shook her head. "Yes, but we are going to need to split up. Robert you know where the laser array is correct?"

Scorpio smiled. "Unless some one picked up and moved a thirty-three-ton laser array over the past forty years, yes, It is about a mile and half due south of here."

"Okay. There is an on switch there, well it is not that simple. I am about to write a computer program that will switch the laser power sources from the Ice Princess diamond which no longer exists to the volcano, which is used to power everything else on the island."

"Two problems" Said Robert. "One that will trigger the volcano will it not?"

"Yes"

"Then we need a plan to get out of here, because that plane will no longer fly." Robert paused and let that sink in, then he added. "And how do we get your program into the satellite."

"I'll put it on a flash drive just insert it." Hajar said.

Valentin chuckled. "Ahh to be young again."

Robert smirked. "Tell me about it."

"What?" Hajar said then she rubbed her hand across her face. "And the satellite has no USB ports it was erected before they were invented."

"Exactly." Said Robert.

"But there has to be a control panel, a computer CPU even if primitive. You just need to get in and write this program line by line." Hajar said.

Robert raised his eye brows, Before he had to admit that rewriting a computer program into a green screen was likely beyond his skill Molly spoke.

"I'm assuming you can't go to the laser?" She said to Hajar.

"No, I need to get into the main computer room of the compound, the room where Luke notoriously shut down the Ice Princess and reactivate it. I thought at first that would be the easier assignment and was going to send you, but if Alexandria's men are on the island that I am assuming they have either destroy the array and it will need to be rebuilt, or reset the password and I will need to write an algorithm to break it."

"I'll go with Robert, send the program to my phone, I will be able to manually enter it into the system at the array." Molly said.

"Once you do both have to get out of there, the laser is only going to run for maybe twenty minutes before the volcano becomes active and blows." Hajar said. "Also, you cannot hit enter until we have cracked the password and touched base with Professor Gatlin and the ELQ satellite."

"Got it" Said Molly.

Valentin smiled. "And you and I, Professor?"

"We need to get to that computer room."

"How do we do that?" He asked her.

Hajar shrugged.

"We run a scam on the con artist." Robert said with a grin.

"Landing in half an hour" Came the voice from the cockpit of the WSB aircraft. "We are the last flight cleared to land in Port Charles" The pilot went on. "Reports are the tar on the runway has begun to melt."

Ethan Lovett made a face and went "Yuck."

"I need to find a face mask" Annie Donnelly said. "I am allergic to the smell of burning tar,"

"I never knew that." Ethan commented.

"Still lots you don't know boyo"

She looked over at their team leader Lucky Spencer who gazed out the aircraft window.

"You okay Moose?' She asked.

He nodded. "Yeah I am just running my logic in my head one more time. And hoping that Drew and Serena can keep Basil Delacorte from making a premature move in Malkooth."

"You can't blame the guy Bro." Ethan said. "He's only been Prime Minister for three months and suddenly he is facing an open rebellion. He needs to look like he knows what he is doing."

"I just hope he sees that waiting is the smart move." Lucky said.

Ethan nodded. "And your logic?"

"It is sound to me Moose" Annie said. "Alexandria is not Mikkos she is not looking to rule the world, just show her power. She picked heat because it actually gives people a better chance to evacuate then snow, which would have clogged the roads and prevented movement. She is a killer no doubt, but she is not looking to kill everyone just to get her way."

Lucky nodded. "Yes. But she did ask my mother for a list of all the Spencers, Scorpios, Cassadines and Q's in town, clearly she means to kill us all."

Annie smiled. "Yes, but how would she do that from a distance?"

"Right" said Lucky. "And for all of her evil, I am not believing she would abandon her daughter. Alexandria is still in Port Charles. Somewhere."

Brooke Bentley sat by the bedside of Jennifer Hutchinson. She had been here almost nonstop since the girl was first brought in. The door to the room opened and Brooke's brother Scotty Baldwin, currently the acting District Attorney of Port Charles stepped in.

"How is she?" He asked.

"The same. I thought I saw some eye movement, but I guess I was wrong."

Scotty nodded. "They are moving all the patients out of the hospital and to other cities. They are using every ambulance in town. But it will take a while."

Brooke nodded. "Can I go with her?"

Scotty smiled. "Yeah, the benefits of having a brother who is the acting District Attorney. I spoke with Dr. Webber and he agreed to let you ride with her. She will be sent to Buffalo Memorial till this is over."

"When are you leaving?" Brooke asked.

"I'm not" said Scotty. "Not till everyone else is gone."

"Scott that is too dangerous."

He smiled. "You know while you were gone, I have done a lot of good in this town, but I also have done a ton of things I am not proud of. I left town more than once. And yet I always end up back here."

Brooke smiled "Yes but this is different."

"Yeah, I'm older. My children live here. My friends, several of my ex-wives. And…. you never knew him."

"Who?"

"Lee Baldwin, my Father."

She nodded. "You never think of Lloyd Bentley as your Father, do you?"

Scott shook his head. "No, I am sorry, I am sure he was a nice man. But Lee was my father. And Lee…well Lee was amazing."

"And you don't; think you are?"

"I'm not him. I never have been. And most of the time when I have been given the chance to live up to Lee, I've failed. Well, I thought about what Lee would do."

"And he wouldn't leave?"

"Not in a million years. "Scotty said. "So, this time I am going to do what Lee would do."

She got up and kissed his cheek. "I am very proud of the man my brother became."

Scotty was about to say something when Jennifer's eyes fluttered, and she said. "Scotty? Why are you so old? Where is my mother?"

Sly Eckhart handed Mayor Laura Webber the final list.

"Sly why are you on this list." She asked.

"Fair is fair Mayor Webber, if you are a Spencer then so am I. "

Laura was about to point out that Sly's grandmother was the sister of Lena Spencer, Tim's wife, hardly making him a Spencer. Then she looked at his face. She realized that for many years he had been a forgotten member of her extended family. She knew it was no one's fault but that did not mean that it had not hurt the young man.

"Yes, I guess you are." She said. "Thank you Sly"

He nodded and left the room. Dr. Kevin Collins, Laura's husband got up from his seat on the couch and said. "What do you plan to do with that list?"

"Buy us as much time as possible" Laura said. She took out her phone, took a photo of the list and sent it to the number that Alexandria had ordered her to.

There was a knock on the door of Kevin's office and the couple said. "Come in" at the same time.

"Excuse me Madame Mayor" Toussaint Dubois said as he stepped inside, Dr. Monica Quartermaine, just a step behind him.

"Toussaint? I thought you were at the Quartermaine mansion?" Laura asked.

"I was till Dr. Q called me back here." He answered.

Monica nodded. "No one knows this building better than Toussaint; we had several power fluctuations on our private generators. So, I asked him to check the furnaces and such."

"And?" Laura said

"And there are major power drains coming from somewhere." The man answered.

"The labs below?" Kevin suggested.

Toussaint shook his head. "No, they have been gutted for the new Rehabilitation Center, and right now power is off down there. No one is there and there is no point in draining power to light up and area that is not in use." He stopped. "It's almost as if there is another level that we don't know about."

There was a knock on the door and WSB Director Frisco Jones, Regional WSB Director Anna Devane Agent Frank Ballantine and Dr. Soumia Al-Fayheed entered.

"Madame Mayor" Anna said. "I have an update on the scientist that Alexandria is likely using."

"A location?" Laura asked.

"A name" said Anna. "My ex-husband David Hayward."

"We still do not know that for sure Agent Devane" Ballantine said

Anna shook her head. "You stay in this business long enough Frank; you learn to trust your gut. This is David, I wish it weren't, but this is David."

Laura touched her friends arm and smiled. "And no idea where he is?"

"Not yet."

Police Commissioner Mac Scorpio stepped into the bullpen of the PCPD and looked around. He took a deep breath and walked over to the desk where Detective Valerie Spencer sat with FBI Agent Marcia Chambers.

"Do we have anything new on our dancer killer?" Mac asked.

Chambers looked at him and nodded. "We are trying to confirm what I think is a message in today's Port Charles Intruder"

"What?"

Valerie handed Mac her tablet. "This is a classified ad in today's edition, paid by a credit card that we have confirmed as stolen, from one of the earlier victims."

Mac read the ad. "Val, Harry, Jordan and Mac: Town is too hot, taking the winter off. See you when the city thaws."

"Do we think this is him?" Mac asked.

Valerie nodded. "Yes, Agent Chambers agrees."

"So, he is leaving town?" Mac asked.

"Isn't everyone?" The FBI agent responded.

Mac sighed. "Not everyone, but you should agent." He looked at Valerie. "Detective could you take a squad car and pick up my wife and meet us at the Hospital?"

Valerie nodded. "Yes sir. Do we know what Alexandria is going to do with this list yet?"

"We don't and so we don't know how we are going to respond but keeping us all together seems safer."

"List?" Marcia asked.

Mac quickly explained the list of Family members that Alexandria had requested. Marcia looked at Valerie "And you are part of that Spencer family? What part the maid?"

Valerie snapped her head. "My Mother was Luke Spencer's oldest sister."

"A white lady?"

"Yes, is that some kind of a problem Agent?" Valerie said bitterly.

"No" Agent Chambers said raising her hands in surrender. "Not at all, maybe a little surprising but not a problem."

Mac had the distinct feeling that this was not a conversation he wanted any part of. "Valerie, if you could grab Felicia. "

The Detective nodded and turned to leave.

"How can I help" Marcia asked.

"Director Jones of the WSB is at GH, he said that his FBI liaison, a guy name Mitchell has passed out. From the heat. Could you come with us to there and take that role for now?"

"Yessir."

Jaspar Jacks stood in the lobby of his hotel and shouted orders to both his staff and the emergency workers. "Do this orderly, we still have time, but we are on the clock, quick and efficient boys and girls. There are plenty of buses, get these people loaded in."

Olivia Quartermaine came up beside him. "I need to head over to General Hospital."

Jacks looked at her puzzled. "What?" Why? Are you all right?"

She nodded. "Yes, but we need to get the Metro Court emptied and locked up. Alexandria has sent a demand to Laura that all members of the Quartermaine, Cassadine, Scorpio and Spencer families that are in town need to be at GH, buy days end."

Jax looked at her. "You know you are only a Q by marriage."

Olivia smiled. "To the right guy finally. Yeah if Ned is there that is where I will be"

Jax wanted to object but he understood. He was about to say more when Skye Quartermaine and Carly Corinthos, two of his ex-wives, came up and joined he and Olivia.

"Jax" Carly said hugging him. "Once we have this place empty, you need to get Joss and her friends and get out of town."

"You are going to GH as well? Both of you?"

Carly grinned at her one-time rival Skye who smiled back at her and said. "When Alan adopted me, I became a Q. If Alexandria has beef with the Quartermaine's then she has beef with me."

Carly nodded. "I am not sure that Carly Corinthos is a Spencer, but Caroline Benson, damn sure is."

Jax sighed. "Lila Rae? And Josslyn?"

"She left the kids off the list" Olivia said.

"I sent Lila out with the younger children the other day, despite how mad she was at me for sending her with babies." Skye said smiling

Carly put her arms around Jax's waist "And you are going to get Joss."

Jax nodded. "Yes of course." He looked around the room, the last few of those who had come to the Metro court as a Cooling center were leaving the building.

He looked at the women, nothing in him wanted to allow them to leave. Everything in him wanted to go with them.

Carly who knew him best smiled softly at him. "We've come through worse. Gathering those families is not really a wise idea on Alexandria's part. Go and get our daughter. How are you leaving town? And" She paused. "and will you see Sonny?"

Jax nodded. "Once the cooling centers are empty those assigned to them as workers are meeting at the Haunted Star, we are going out by sea with the kids of the hospital wards."

He smiled at Carly. "Yes, I will see Sonny. "

Carly nodded. "I asked Laura to make sure he did not know about this. He would never let me go. And Never leave, but like you with Joss, he has Avery. If you see him don't tell him. But…but if it goes south…."

She stopped.

Jax smiled. "I'll tell him you love him."

Lulu Falconeri gave a large sigh and said into her phone. "Yes, I love you too. Yep he is right here."

She handed the phone to her broadcast partner and mouthed the word "Tracy"

Dillon grimaced and said, "Hello Mother." He looked over at Lulu, who was technically his stepsister and raised his eye brows. "No, no we are fine. Yes. Yes I will get Lulu and myself out of town before the end of the day. Ned too. He is what? Oh well then, Yes Mother. I promise. I love you bye."

Dillon hung up and handed the phone back to Lulu. "Did you know your Father was on the Chinese Government's no fly list?"

Lulu shook her head and grinned. "No but why am I not surprised."

Dillon laughed. "He tried to catch a flight from Beijing to Port Charles and they grounded him."

"If he is on the no-fly list how did he get into Beijing in the first place?" Lulu asked.

"That sounds like a story for a different pair of reporters, we have our hands full here."

Lulu nodded and put her arm around his waist resting her head on his chest for a minute. "We got this right?"

"Hell yeah." Dillon said. "You and I kid, we're the children of Tracy Quartermaine and Luke Spencer. Alexandria has no idea what she is up against."

Lulu smiled and stepped back. "We should interview Sage."

"When this is done" Dillon said.

"You are an optimist, I like that."

Laura's Assistant Genie came into Kevin's office. Scott Baldwin and Sly Eckart one step behind her. "It's her." Genie said pointing to the red light blinking on the desk phone. The others gathered around as Laura hit the speaker button

"Laura darling, how are you? I bet your hair is a mess; does it curl in the humidity."

"What do you want Alexandria."

"I just wanted to tell you that once all you clans gather, I would like you all to go to the top floor of GH. You know that conference room with the spectacular view of the city. Gather in there."

"That is a patient lounge now, it was converted after the fire a few years ago,"

"Bah no one respects history. Can you still see the entire city from there?" Alexandria said.

"Yes"

"Then it will do. "

"What game are we playing here Alexandria."

"A fun one. Is Director Jones there?"

Frisco stepped forward. "Yes Alexandria."

"Tomorrow at noon the United Nations will meet and recognize my newly formed company Alexandria Rules as its first non-nation member and will put me on the Security council."

"Are you insane?"

"Does it matter?"

"What?" Frisco said.

"Does it matter if I am insane or not? You are going to have to give in sooner or later, or Port Charles will simply be the first city I burn. So, my sanity or lack of sanity really does not matter Andrew. I can call you Andrew right"

"No one can call me Andrew." Snapped Jones.

"Bye Andrew." Alexandria hung up as Frisco spun and punched the wall.

"Hey' said Kevin. "They make us pay for intentional damage."

"Send me a bill."

Alexis Davis rubbed her eyes. She had caught up with both of her daughters at the Jerome Gallery of the Logan Hayes Veterans center. Ava Jerome and Franco Baldwin were in the process of loading those who had taken refugee from the heat there unto the buses and trucks that Sonny had sent over, before he left to supervise several of the other cooling centers in and around town.

"I am not going." Kristina said as she hugged the arm of her current boyfriend Don Murray. "Helping people get out of town is one thing. Agreeing to stay here and die is another altogether."

"Kristina: Laura and Frisco are not going to let us die. I am sure they have a plan."

"Good send Molly."

"Molly is on Cassadine Island dear you know that."

"Sure, safe and sound and ready to come back and pretend to be a hero." Kristina snapped.

Alexis shook her head. "Kristina, this is not a debate. We are Cassadines, we have a responsibility."

"Excuse me? Since when are you a Cassadine. And what a load of crap the responsibility thing is. I am not dying for anyone."

Alexis was about to say some thing when Sam stepped forward. "Kristina, I am not sure about this Cassadine thing either, God knows I have enough problems being a Jerome. But if Laura says we will be fine then I trust her."

"No"

Sam shook her head. "I'm sorry Krissy I can't let the whole town be placed in danger because you want to be a brat." Same reared back and punched her sister in the Jaw. Connor Olivera stepped behind her and caught her as she fell.

"I…I am not sure that was a good idea" Alexis said.

"Yeah. I am too tired and too hot for nonsense." She turned to Connor can you put her in the Van out front.

"Yep then are we ready to go?" He asked.

"You are not going. Bad enough Franco is hitching a ride because Elizabeth won't leave till all her nurses are safe. You are getting out of town."

Sam looked at Don who was still staring at Kristina seemingly unable to reconcile the fact that his girl friend had just been cold cocked by her sister. "Take him and go."

"No"

Sam placed her hand on the side of Connor's face. "Take Don and Aunt Ava and head for the haunted star. If this all goes south, then the WSB, Port Charles and I are going to need the Donnelly's to avenge us."

Connor leaned in and kissed her hard. "I don't like this" He said as the kissed ended.

"My Kiss?" Sam said smiling.

"No, the kiss was great."

"Then get out of here and there will be more when this is all over."

Connor tossed thee slowly reviving Kristina over his shoulder and smiled.

"She is not going to be happy that you did that." Alexis said.

Sam nodded. "She is getting more and more uncontrollable Mom; you and Sonny need to intervene before she does something awful to herself or someone else."

In the lobby of Mercy Hospital Dr. Steven Webber shook hands with Jason Morgan and patted Billy Murray on the shoulder. "Thank you, guys, for coming."

"You have an evacuation problem?" Jason asked.

"Yes, and it is compounding exponentially." He looked out into the parking lot as a school bus pulled up and Jaspar Jacks stepped out. He joined the trio.

"Do you have the dialysis machine" Jax asked as a way of hello.

Steven took a deep breath and said. "Yes and no. The machines that GH and Mercy had that were portable have all been moved out with adult patients."

"One of those was supposed to be for the three kids that Terry has on the Star that need it" Snapped Jax.

"I am aware of that. Things got confusing. I am sorry."

"I knew Monica should have been in charge" Jax barked.

"And I know that Jerry is the smarter brother, can we move on."

Jason touched Jax's shoulder and nodded solemnly.

"Okay"

"There is a portable one over near Barrington Circle."

"What medical facility is over there?" Billy asked.

"Apparently a semi-illegal one catering to some undocumented families. They are using the old clinic over there" He looked at Jason. "The one where your Father and Tony Jones used to work."

"That was thirty years ago, I thought that was closed."

"Seems it was but it also seems that our city morgue director Clark Steinman and several GH nurses have been involved in some off the books treatment using cobbled together equipment. Felix DuBois confessed the whole set up to Elizabeth who told me."

"So, we head there and get their equipment?" Jason asked.

"And several families. "Steven said.

Jax nodded. "Are the families ill, how do we move the machine without breaking it?"

'TJ Ashford is meeting you there, he will help Steinman with the medical end of things and how-to safely move the machine. It's old and bulky though, even the four of you and Steinman it is going to be tough."

"Do we have time? I don't want to delay the Star."

Steven shook his head. "Don't I called Cassadine Island thy will have both launches waiting at pier 23, they are big enough for the people and the machine. Get them on board and meet the Star out at sea."

"I am on the list of people that are supposed to go to GH." Jason said.

"I know. But these people need the help. I spoke to my Uncle Tom and we are hoping that Alexandria will trade two Hardy's for a Quartermaine. My staff and the patients are nearly gone from here."

Jason nodded. "Rovena is heading towards the Star. What about Elizabeth and Sam?"

Elizabeth had made it clear that she would not leave GH, that freak she was married to was joining her there. Sam was there as well. If Jason knew that he would never run this errant for Steven.

Steven weight his choices and lied. "Elizabeth is leaving with the last bus if patience from GH. My Understanding is that Sam is heading toward the Star."

Jason nodded and he and Billy turned and mounted their bikes. They roared off. Jax walked over to his bus. "You lied." He said

"There are patients. I am not going to second guess my sister when it comes to her nurses. "Steven said.

"And Sam?"

"Is a grown woman. What is Carly doing?" Steven asked.

"You will see her, Skye and Olivia at the hospital." Jax answered.

"And no one told Sonny, either right?"

Jax nodded. "Jason and Sonny have a hard time seeing the women in their lives as grown."

"They'd like them better if they did."

Jax smiled "I like you better like this Steven."

"Politics is politics Jax, I'm a doctor. Go get those people. "

Jax climbed in the bus and drove off.

In the cockpit of Cassadine One Robert Scorpio clicked the radio which Hajar and Molly had just gotten working. "Alistair, it's Scorpio come in."

"I thought you flew off" Came Alistair's voice over the radio.

"The plane crashed. Cassadine is dead. I put her down on a plateau just over the mouth of the volcano."

"Well sit up there till this is done Robert."

"It is not that simple Dunbar. The plane is right on the edge, the WSB scientist who is with me has done the math, when she falls in and it will fall in the explosion will reactivate the volcano. After that you will have about thirty minutes to get the hell off the Island."

'Well, I am sorry to hear that Scorpio. That does not give me enough time to rescue you. I will tell Holly you said hello."

He clicked off.

Robert smiled at Valentin who released the break on the plane. It lurched forward picking up speed as the two men leapt from the open side door.

The plane toppled off the side of the cliff and produced a massive explosion.

"And now that little coward will run" Said Robert.

Hajar looked at him. "You know that you are half right, as soon as we pump the power from the volcano, we are going to have about twenty minutes to get off the island before she blows"

"I know"

"Well then have you figured out how we are getting off this island?"

"I'm working on it."

In Kevin's office Soumia worked on her laptop blocking out the noise around her. She clicked then looked up and motioned Toussaint over. She pointed to something on the screen. "Am I right? She asked.

"Yes. Damn. "He answered "Yes."

Soumia picked up her head and said. "Excuse me. Director Jones, can you turn that large TV on, I need to show you all some information."

Frisco nodded and clicked the TV on. Soumia clicked a few buttons on the laptop and then as her screen appeared, she spoke. "If you look you can see the build up of power that Toussaint and Dr. Quartermaine were speaking about before. As the heat outside increases and the power from whatever is causing this build up goes on, it is creating a funnel effect."

"Meaning?" Anna asked.

"I am forwarding this over to Dr. Chandler, who knows more about weather patterns than I, but if I am right, then at just a little after midnight the heat will swoop up through the elevator shafts of the hospital and quite literally blow the roof off of the place."

Laura nodded. "And the people on Alexandria's list will be in the room right below that roof."

Soumia nodded. "That is, I think her idea Madame Mayor."

"How do we stop this Soumia" Frisco asked.

"First things first this entire hospital needs to evacuate. "Dr. Quartermaine said.

"Agreed" Laura replied.

"We need to head back to the tenement house" Nisida said. "I bet everything those girls are still there."

"My Mom, Franco, Soumia and like every other adult we know has texted or called us and said to get to the Haunted Star and get out of town." Cameron responded.

"I am not leaving them to die." Nisida snapped. "They could be me."

She turned and began to walk away. Cameron grabbed her arm. "Where do you think you are going, without me" He said with a smile.

Her face soften and she kissed him. "Cute move to get a kiss from a girl who is all hot any way."

Cameron blushed but choked out. "I'm shameless." He paused then said. "We should get Dev, now that he is a cop, he can force them to come with us."

"True" Nisida said. "But let me talk to them first okay?"

Cameron nodded. "Let's go I'll call him on the way."

"We need to find wherever it is that this power is being pulled and then shut it down." Soumia said.

"And if we can't?" Frisco asked.

Soumia thought for a moment then turned to Toussaint who knew the building best. "If we collapse the elevator shafts?"

"The blow back would go out the lobby" He said "And the building still falls"

"What if we collapsed them below the lobby, they and the stair wells, down in the secret tunnels?"

He shook his head. "You sound like you are assuming there is something even below the tunnels."

"Where did Stavros Fall?" Laura asked.

"What?" Asked Kevin.

"When Luke killed Stavros the second time, he fell down a shaft. That shaft was below the secret labs." She said.

"He likely fell into the Sewer tunnels." Toussaint said

"And got swept out to sea where he was picked up by Helena."

Soumia typed furiously on her laptop and pulled up the cities blueprints. She looked at Sly the city manager and said. "Am I seeing this right?"

Sly nodded. "Yes, the sewer tunnels a decade ago when Stavros fell in would have gone directly off the side of the pier, but now because of construction they seem to be sealed by the edge of Pier 23."

"So, where does the Hospital sewage go?" Monica asked puzzled.

"Newer tunnels" Sly pointed. "Right to the recycling plant at the edge of town. We would not need to collapse these they will seal with a steel door at the plant."

"But if we collapse everything else, we may be able to push the heat and therefore the explosion out to the edge of Pier 23." Sly said.

"And area that has been evacuated." Soumia said.

Sly nodded. "Yes, there is one old tenement house down there, and the launch dock for the Spoon Island Ferry but the area is either empty or soon will be."

"So that is our plan?" Frisco asked.

"Yes" Soumia replied "But we should first get down there and try to find those labs."

Lucky, Ethan and Annie entered the room. Lucky walked over kissed Soumia on the forehead and said. "That is an excellent idea, because I bet if we find those labs, we find Alexandria Quartermaine."


End file.
